Movie Night With Jack
by AlexMercer125
Summary: Vaughn knew Rhys was going on a date with Jack tonight, he just didn't realize that this was a movie night. At his apartment. While he was there. Shameless fluff thrown in with some humor and some good ole smut.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: So this is my first attempt at writing Rhack Fanfiction, so don't expect the best characterization. I just had a funny idea and wanted to give something back to the fandom. So, hopefully you can enjoy! (Sorry for any errors, I had to type this on my phone)

* * *

"Bro, for the last time, I'm sure everything's fine."

"Oooh, okay then Bro, I suddenly feel soo much better. Thank you soo much!"

Vaughn rolled his eyes at the indignant reply. Yes, Rhys had good reason to be panicking (after all it wasn't everyday one went out with the Handsome Jack on a date) but he couldn't help but feel that his friend was overacting just a teensy, tiny bit. Especially considering the fact the two had become 'official' over a year ago.

And by official he means that Rhys had finally stopped coming home on the verge of hyperventilating/crying/screaming and all the other nasty stuff they both went through. Now the bean stalk was either coming home relatively content, beaming, or...uh, well, well fucked.

Wincing slightly at the thought of his best bro in that sort of situation Vaughn quickly reaffirmed his attention back to the television, hoping to drown out Rhys' screeches as he did whatever it was he was doing in his room and his rather errant thoughts about Rhys' sex life.

Did he botto-

Nope, nope. Not going there. It didn't matter, all that mattered to him was this shitty reality T.V that was blasting through their admittedly awesome speakers. Rhys being Jack's P.A. did have its own perks.

He had managed to lose himself in the mindless drama (Tiffani was such a whore) for almost an hour before Rhys came flying out of his room with a bundle of sheets and dirty clothes piled high in his arms shouting.

Turning down the volume he turned and looked at his friend, noting how ridiculous he looked with his hair sticking up and out in all sorts of directions and his hands struggling to keep a few loose socks from tumbling to the floor. Rhys' mouth hung slightly agape as he waited for the smaller man to turn the volume down to an acceptable level.

"Dude, don't you have to leave in like, thirty minutes or somethin'?" Vaughn asked, grinning, "'Cause you look like you've been cleaning instead of posing in front of the mirror like you always do before you go on a date."

Rhys' mouth worked silently for a moment, no actual words coming out except for a high pitched whine. "I-I don't pose!" He finally squeezed out.

"You totally do."

"Nu-uh!"

"Yep, you even do that thing where you put your hands on your hips-"

"I do not!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You-"

"Stop! I don't have time for this! We don't have time for this." Rhys says finally, seemingly reaching his tolerance for their banter. He drops the laundry to the floor, looking at their living room before slamming his head into his flesh hand repeatedly.

Vaughn's original plan (to let Rhys work out whatever frustration he seemed to be feeling at the moment) failed after about two minutes when he grew concerned after the man kept slamming his hand to his face.

"Uh, bro...?"

Rhys stopped, dragging his flesh hand over his cybernetic eye, groaning the whole while, before finally looking down at his friend.

"What's wrong?"

Rhys seemed to come back to life at that comment, dropping his arms at his sides before throwing his head back to laugh, rather hysterically. Now Vaughn was no stranger to his friend's weird coping mechanisms, after all if the five plus years they had been living together on Helios didn't season him to them, then their little 'trip' down to Pandora should've done the trick. And even if all that failed, Vaughn still had the months after Rhys had been promoted by Jack where Rhys was a nervous wreck under his belt too. But this random laughing, mixed in with the tears streaming down Rhys' face made Vaughn wonder if maybe the stress had been to much for him, and he finally cracked.

Deciding to just wait it out, Vaughn simply stared at his friend as he laughed. (Okay, maybe he did stand up from their couch, making sure to face his possibly mentally unstable friend).

Rhys finally managed to get himself under control, wiping gently at his eyes his the palms of his hands and sniffing. Vaughn almost let out a sigh of relief, until his friend began to mumble to himself.

"B-bro, I can't really hear you..."

Rhys continued to mumble; still wiping at his eyes.

"Eh heh, what was that again?" He laughed nervously, eyes growing wide.

The furious wiping stopped and it was as if a bomb went off.

"I said, Jack is COMING over, and you were supposed to CLEAN the goddamn living room, and be ready to LEAVE to go to Yvette's for the night by now! As in right now! Now now!" Rhys let out a incredulous gasp as his chest began heave slightly. "But no! No, no, no, of course not." He gestured wildly with both arms at the rumpled couch cushions, the various wrappers piled next to a mug filled with cold coffee Vaughn had left on the ottoman, and the small bit of crumbs from said wrappers already nestled into the carpet. Then, he wordlessly shook his arms at Vaughn's messy appearence, the smaller man had not even bothered to get out of his pajamas (consisting of boxers and a muscle top) that day.

"I-I-I-was supposed to clean?"

Rhys let out a frustrated screech and Vaughn moved quickly to stop another rant from the frustrated man.

"I mean, I'm doing it now! Heh, yeah, go ahead and get ready bro, hehehe, you know me! Just cutting it close as usual! I'm so silly, hehe!" This seemed to appease Rhys as he ran out of the room wordlessly, laundry forgotten. Though they both knew that Vaughn never cut anything close if he could help it, it didn't seem like Rhys cared to point that out.

Vaughn quickly started snatching up the wrappers, tossing them in the bin before grabbing up the laundry and hiding it in the closet they had for towels. Not at all where the laundry went, but it was finally sinking in that Handsome freaking Jack was going to come stay with Rhys in HIS apartment and he suddenly understood his friends panic.

He frantically rinsed the mug out, rubbed the crumbs into the carpet with the palm of his hand (he didn't have time to properly vacuum and there wasn't much to begin with), and finally managed to smooth/fluff the pillows all the while praying that he was moving fast enough before he even dared to look at his watch. Jack should be arriving in-

Oh.

One minute.

Well fuck. He had a single minute to get dressed and leave (hopefully managing to avoid awkwardly passing his boss on the elevators) and he'd be home free. Right, sure. He might as well be fucking shot where he stood now, considering his only interaction had been restricted to meeting his AI on Pandora and then again briefly when he first promoted Rhys. Then again, Rhys was forever complaining that Jack never seemed to be able to follow a schedule to save his life, always at least fifteen minutes late to board meetings, depending on how well Rhys could wrangle the man through the building.

He heaved a sigh of relief, shoving his smudged glasses back on his nose, his own little nervous habit. So he had time before the big bad showed up, he thought to himself as he began to plan his outfit for Yvette's...they might go out knowing the mooch...

A knock shattered his drifting thoughts, startling him in the kitchen as he stared at the front door in horror.

Another insistent knock (banging, more like) slammed against the metal door as a voice rang out, somehow coming though clear.

"You in there, Cupcake?"

* * *

Notes: The first chapter is super short, just so I can get the base down. Updates will be every few days since all the chapters have been pre-written. Let me know what ya'll think! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

So this is way overdue, so I'll let ya'll get straight to the story! See you at the end!

* * *

"You in there, Cupcake?"

The moment Vaughn managed to process Jacks voice ringing through the small apartment, he flung himself to the ground, behind the kitchen counter, pressing his face uncomfortably close to the old, dirty-no-matter-how-hard-Rhys-scrubbed-it linoleum.

They really had to get that replaced.

He wasn't really sure why he decided hiding was his best option, but he did, and now he was stuck with his ass literally straight up in the air as he heard Rhys come out of his room and down the hall. Right now, right now was his chance to pop up and have his friend stall Jack while he ran to his room.

Opening his mouth, his voice died in his throat once he realized it was to late.

Vaughn heard the 'snick' of the door sliding open and almost died when he heard Rhys' welcome muffled by a bunch of weird...smacky noises. Gross. Of course he knew they were kissing, but god, he didn't want to think about it. Please.

He slunk down, pushing his body as close to the cabinet as he could without making any noise, he just knew that if Jack just so happened to find him skulking on the kitchen floor while he and Rhys were having their 'date night' that Jack would shoot him. Or air lock him. (He rather preferred a bullet to space, he'd seen enough unfortunate employees' eyes pop out as they floated through space thank you very much).

Alternatively, if Rhys found him, Vaughn would be on the business end of his little stun baton. That same stun baton that Rhys had carried through Pandora, and the same baton that Jack had 'upgraded' for Rhys' protection, to be kept on him at all times for those 'just in case situations'.

Yeah, no thanks.

The smoochie noises finally coming to an end (did those two even need to breathe?) He heard Rhys and Jack move to the living room, quietly speaking to one another, and surprise, Jack could actually control the volume of his voice. His arms began to grow tired though, the awkward position he was in beginning to strain his muscles. He either had to hold this position (the others might see him over the counter if he didn't) or find a way to sneak to his room so he could hide in his closet.

Neither plans sounded very appealing or plausible but he didn't really have a choice. His elbow wobbled, deciding his fate for him, he would have to move.

Wishing he could shove his glasses back from the tip of his nose where they had drifted, the self proclaimed money man made to move forward to peek out from the side of the counter. And then promptly almost shit his pants as his errant glasses clattered to the floor. Curling back into position, he snatched his glasses up, slamming his elbow into the cabinet in the process.

Muffling a curse Vaughn shut his eyes, hoping like a child that if he couldn't see them, they couldn't see him. Or hear him in this case.

A beat of silence and then-

"What was that? You got a dog or something you didn't tell me about Rhysie?"

Sonnuvabitch. Shitshitshithewasdeadthiswasit. An involuntary whimper managed it's way out his throat.

"Uh, no. It might be-"

Ohgodohgodohmygod.

"Hold that thought Princess."

Suddenly Vaughn found himself slammed onto his back by a shoe that probably cost more than his entire yearly salary, going cross eyed while staring up at a thick, well, gun of some sort.

So he did what any grown, rational man would do when pinned by Handsome Jack with a big mother lovin' gun pointed in their face.

He screamed like a bitch.

Rhys was having a...day.

He couldn't say it was bad, because it wasn't. He had a date with Jack later that night (a plain pizza-and-some-movies type date, his favorite), that would most definitely lead to some, eh heh, sexy times afterward (also on the list for his favorite types of dates).

Yes, he called it 'sexy time' in his head because otherwise he wouldn't be able to get over the fact that he and Jack were having sex and holy shit if that wasn't exciting and a little bit daunting all at the same time he didn't know what was.

Rhys also couldn't say it was good, because well, Jack had suggested that they had their little rendezvous at Rhys' apartment.

The one he shared with Vaughn.

Of course he said yes, because Jack had never ventured into his quarters before, and honestly the image of Jack relaxing on his dinky little couch, in his dinky little apartment that was such a far cry for Jacks own penthouse was just too, hilariously beautiful to pass up. But, he also regretted it immediately because Jack would be on his dinky little couchinhisdinkylittleapartnentandohmygodthat'sembarassing-

And, well, Vaughn lived there too, and would have to be sentenced to staying with Yvette for the night. Rhys felt pretty bad about not asking him first but...his bro would be cool with it, yeah?

Yeah.

And he was, though Rhys couldn't tell if that was because he was actually cool with it, or if it was because Vaughn was distracted by that...whatever that show was with the screaming women. Nonetheless he had his 'alright' from Vaughn just in case the nerd forgot. He even had it logged and saved into a little file in his echo eye.

He had even gotten him to agree to cleaning the living room (Vaughn wasn't a sloppy roommate, but everything had to be perfect for Jacks visit) so Rhys counted that as a double win since it allowed him to double down on his bedroom.

Skip forward to where he was now, after an anxiety filled workday with Jack filling his head with all kinds of dirty little ideas (the rat bastard, Rhys was full of energy.

Whirling through his room with all kinds of wood shine and other such cleaners/sanitizers, he found he still couldn't quite believe Jack was coming. It was another step forward into their relationship, which had been relatively hard to even get Jack to admit to. To say Jack had relationship issues would be an under statement.

Rhys refused to think about that for now, instead adding the final flourish to his room by fluffing the last pillow (Jack also refused to admit he liked cuddling at night with something soft) and grabbing his pile of dirty clothes that he absolutely would not allow to be in the same room that Jack would be sleeping in, before walking out the door to check Vaughn's progress.

Not that he didn't trust him, but he didn't trust him to clean up the to 'his' standards. Vaughn and Yvette called him a clean freak, but he didn't see it. Ah well.

Seeing Vaughn watching his show may or may not have given him a conniption, since he was supposed to be ready to LEAVE, but Rhys managed to handle the situation artfully, of course.

He quickly took his chance to get ready, considering he was relatively disheveled and managed to tame his hair with his typical gel and threw on some his nicer 'comfy' clothes. And hell, if he put on some cologne and maybe lit a candle in his room, there was no one to judge him for it.

Rhys started slightly as he heard Jack banging on the door (no matter how hard he tried, Jack refused to knock like a normal person. Which was probably to point) and felt a swell of anxiety ride back up into the back of his throat. Shoving it down, he instead tried to focus on his excitement and damn if he didn't run to the door. There wasn't anyone else to see that either.

Seeing Jack made it all worth it.

They exchanged their typical greetings, with the exception of Jack taking in his apartment carefully. Rhys couldn't help but feel as if ever thing was being scrutinized for its quality, and from the look in Jacks eyes, Jack wasn't impressed. He tried not to let it get him down, and pulled Jack towards the couches (with pillows thankfully fluffed) trying to decide whether or not they should order pizza before getting invested into a movie. They'd forgotten to eat during many of their dates numerous times, and it always ended up making someone grumpy.

Just as he began discussing the pros of ordering later (there wasn't that many), right before his ass made contact with couch cushion, a loud bang echoed throughout the small apartment, a garbled curse coming moments later.

He went quiet, he and Jack staring at each other in eye for a beat before Jack broke the silence, eyebrows raised even as the humor faded from his eyes and they went blank, the way they did when he prepared himself to well, do something.

"What was that? You got a dog or something you didn't tell me about Rhysie?"

"Uh, no. It might be-"

Fucking hell, that was probably Vaughn, why was he still here? He told him to leave and now Jack would probably kill him and Rhys wouldn't have a best friend anymore, he had to do damage control before shit hit the fan even worse, Jack had a hair trigger when it came to possible threats, the result to too many assassins-

"Hold that thought Princess."

And just like that, it was too late. Jack all but lept into the kitchen, his broad body flying threw the air in an instant, hands instinctively already reaching for a gun (whydidhebringaguntoadateofcoursehedidhe'sJack), and slammed his foot down onto the chest of their 'assailant'. Rhys was just a second behind, eyes barely registering that it really was Vaughn, when a loud girlie scream burst out. He didn't even blink at the sound (he had heard it enough on Pandora) and shoved his body into Jacks, reaching out with his cybernetic arm to pull the gun out of Jacks hands and out of his friends stupid, screaming face.

Naturally Rhys barely shifted Jack but his arm did manage to throw off Jacks aim, and to the CEOs credit, he didn't misfire. Instead he looked down at Rhys, who now had both arms wrapped around Jacks chest, legs collapsed, and was begging him not to kill his friend. To be honest he was mortified to be begging Jack in such a way (not like he didn't do that enough during sex no, no, not going there) but he couldn't stand it if his best friend was shot because he was trying to go on a date (get laid) and vaguely registered Vaughn still screaming on the floor (jeez, he had great lungs and abs).

It took him a couple of seconds to realize the rumbling underneath his arms was Jack laughing, and he was laughing hard.

"Oh man, Cupcake, you should see your face right now! Do you really think I would kill my best employees best friend in front of him?" He sniffed, wiping at his eyes with his hand that held the gun, the other arm coming up to support Rhys. "Well, I probably would, because holy shit you should peoples face when I do that, it's a riot. But I wouldn't do that to you is what I'm saying." Jack continued to laugh, even as Rhys slowly pulled away and Vaughn clutched at his chest.

"Heh, for a second there I actually thought you might be a threat there nerd boy!" He lifted his foot of off Vaughn, and the 'nerd' quickly skirted up of the floor, still frozen in shock. Rhys felt vaguely insulted on his friends behalf. Jack continued to grin at them both, with his eyebrows raised high. "What, do I have something on my face?" He had a slightly dangerous tone to his voice suddenly, and Rhys remembered that as narcissistic Jack was, he really hated it when people stared at him in close quarters. Ya' know, unless they were close, like he was. Hah. But Vaughn was still wordlessly staring, his mouth still dropped open in horror.

So, damage control.

"Uh, t-t-the g-g-gun." He managed to stutter out (just because he worked with Jack usually meant he was desensitized to Jacks, uh, homicidal tendencies, but he had to admit, he hadn't attempted to actually, psychically save their lives before either. He figured he was allowed to be a little shaken up). Distracting Jack usually had the affect he needed at the moment, and if he didn't get a little full of himself, probably saved tons of employees lives over the past year he'd been with Jack.

Luckily it seemed to do the trick once more, even if there was still a hint of that steel in his eyes, and Jack smirked.

"What? Is it to awesome for your friends little mind to comprehend? It's okay, we get that a lot, huh babe?" He stroked the gun once, and then tucked it away somewhere in the his coat. Vaughn seemed to relax, if only slightly, and Rhys could feel the tension of the moment ease itself out of the room.

"So, I guess your going to crash our little movie night 'eh? You little, freaky monkey you."

"Actually he was going to Yvette's for tonight!" Rhys cut in, shooting a pointed look at the man in question.

He definitely didn't need the prodding. "Y-y-yeah! Yeah, I was actually just going to go right now!"

"Oh no, no, no. I can't just kick a man outta his own house, that I own, in his PJ's! C'mon, we'll have a great time." Jack once again wrapped his arm around Rhys, though this time it was slung across his shoulders, and looked beseechingly at Vaughn, who seemed to be having a stroke while looking at Rhys. Rhys himself couldn't figure out what was happening either, but decided to roll with it, and gave Vaughn a tiny thumbs up from behind Jacks back.

He whimpered, but finally met Jacks eyes and nodded shakily.

"Alrighty then! I'll order the pizzas!" Jack all but boomed into Rhys' ears. He pressed a hard kiss into his port (a habit he had since he had an actual body) and Rhys could feel the devilish smile spread against his temple.

Suddenly, he felt like he made a really, really, big mistake. Especially when he felt the arm that Jack had wrapped around his shoulders drop down to rest lightly on his hips.

* * *

Whew, it was incredibly nerve wracking to post this chapter after the success of the first, it was part of the reason this chapter was so late. We get to see more Jack and delve into how our buddy Rhys is handling the situation. Let me tell you, writing Jack is absolutely terrifying, with Rhys (even though there are so many ways to interpret him) it's pretty straight forward. Jack though... Christ almighty I almost shit myself. I don't know, the quality of this chapter actually feels pretty low, but I couldn't stand bleeding over it anymore, considering I promised quick updates.

Hehe, anyway, I just wanted to thank ya'll so, so much for your support and kind comments. It really helped bolster my confidence in this story and I really appreciate it. I'll probably edit it a tiny bit after I post, just to fix some errors I hadn't seen before. Let me know what you all think of this new addition.


	3. Chapter 3

Rhys decided that he had most definitely made a big mistake less than an hour later after Jack's decision to 'invite' Vaughn to their date (which could now be considered a sleepover, he supposed, because he most certainly would not go on a date with his bro).

This, besides being completely obvious to anyone with any sort of common sense, was highlighted numerous times throughout the night. It started when they attempted to order the pizzas. Contrary to common belief, Jack rarely ate.

Besides his slightly strange obsession with stale pretzels and a few things he cooked for the two of them he mostly just nibbled at whatever was placed in front of him. Rhys wasn't exactly sure how that worked, with the energy Jack spent running around blowing things up. Not to mention he wasn't necessarily a small man (in any aspect, besides his height and that was really just in comparison to his own). When he first began working for Jack he figured that the man just subsisted off the fear he caused in his employees.

He had soon dismissed that idea and filed the mystery away in his mental catalog of Jack's odd mannerisms that he probably would never understand.

This meant that when Jack began arguing over what type of pizza they should order, Rhys knew instantly he was doing it just to watch Vaughn squirm. He had started out by suggesting the most vilely topped pizza on the menu (anchovies, red bell pepper, and "mystery meat"), but when that failed to garner a reaction, he proceeded to ramble on insisting celery was most definitely a topping that went on pizza. This was something Rhys had seen Jack pull often with numerous clients and employees, trying to see how much he could get away with before they finally spoke up.

At first, he could see Vaughn was too afraid to say anything, and Rhys refused to say anything out of principle, so Jack just continued to ramble on, stretching out on the couch and placing his feet on their coffee table with his arms behind his head. But as Jack's prodding steadily continued, Vaughn finally broke, and what Rhys would later call the "Great Pizza Debate" took place.

It took forty-five minutes for them to eventually come to terms, and in the end, Jack had managed to spin the conversation so much that they ended up with Vaughn's first choice, but only in such a way that it felt like Jack's choice all along. By the look on Vaughn's face, he gauged that his friend knew what happened too.

During the course of the argument, they had moved from the kitchen to the living room where Jack had, as aforementioned, sprawled across the couch. This left Rhys to settle into the space beside Jack, and Vaughn perching on the armrest of a small, unused recliner. Rhys took the job of actually ordering the pizza, and they all fell into an awkward silence (well, probably not awkward for Jack, he doubted the man had ever actually felt uncomfortable in any situation).

Then, of course, as they waited for the pizza they had to decide on an actual movie choice, and when Jack got that same-damnable-but-really-fucking-attractive twinkle in his eye that he had during the Great Pizza Debate, he put his foot down. No, they were 'not' going to watch a movie about talking gerbils that were actually spies (Jack) and no, they were not going to watch some sort of rom-com (Vaughn). Instead, he chose a relatively harmless movie, something with enough ridiculous action scenes to entertain Jack while he was in his current mischievous mood, and with enough 'context' to keep Vaughn relatively engaged.

At this point, Rhys didn't actually care what they did, or who got what, but he did care about the possibility of his friend being air-locked over pizza toppings. He didn't think Jack would actually space his best friend because, well, he was pretty sure Jack cared about Rhys' happiness too (at least some of the time, he still had an issue with that every now and then). Plus, he could tell Jack had a small modicum of respect for his friend after what happened on Pandora. Nonetheless, he didn't want to take any chances. Death, dismemberment, and/or mental trauma were not on his checklist for tonight.

Thus he micromanaged.

It seemed like everything was handled for now. He allowed himself to snuggle further down into the cushions, pulling his legs up, and leaning lightly into Jack's shoulder. (Somehow, even with Jack's obsession with taking up as much space as he could on whatever piece of furniture he resided on, he managed to get his 'spot' on the couch.) The man himself barely looked away from the screen as he brought his arm from the back of the couch to rest across Rhys' shoulders. He almost found himself smiling before he remembered the other occupant in the room, who was watching him get comfortable with a wide-eyed look.

Suddenly uncomfortable, he leaned away, shrugging Jack's arm off as nonchalantly as he could, hoping Jack wouldn't notice.

But naturally, because of course, Handsome Jack would notice an opportunity to make his life a living hell, he did.

Jack's face remained casually interested in the movie the whole time yet Rhys say a myriad of emotions flash in his eyes, flickering from hurt (oh god), to anger (oh shit), and then, most terrifying of all, they finally brightened with an idea (oh fuck).

Vaughn seemed to have noticed what had happened as well, and though he might not have realized to what extent they were all fucked, Rhys prided himself on being able to read Jack better than others, he obviously sensed that something was coming. He swallowed and leaned in his recliner a little further from Jack's reach.

(Rhys couldn't stop the slightly hysterical thought that while Vaughn might be out of Jack's immediate reach, the man moved like lighting. Not to mention he still had his gun tucked away somewhere in his jacket and ohgodthiswasitthemomentwhereeverythingwenttohellhisbestbrowasgoingtodieallbecausehewantedtohaveacuddlesessiononthecouch  
tonightandmaybegetlaid-)

A loud pounding noise shattered his train of thought and he flew off the couch with a slight screech, Vaughn doing much the same (except his flight concluded with him crouched behind the recliner whereas Rhys managed to stay upright).

They both stared at Jack.

He stared back for several seconds before bursting into a fit of laughter as the same banging noise rang out throughout the apartment. Vaughn's mouth dropped open as he continued to stare at the giggling CEO, and Rhys suddenly felt himself die a little on the inside as he realized the banging was the door- the pizza most likely.

Jack tried to speak but was still laughing too hard to actually be intelligible.

"Wah-oh-oh-ohmygod-you should've seen your faces-hah!" He clutched his hands to his chest as he continued to howl.

Rhys felt himself almost grow angry with Jack (and himself for being so damn tense, in the same way, that he had been while on Pandora) and marched towards the door.

Slamming his flesh hand across the button to open the door, he bit out as polite a thank you that he could manage at that point and snatched the pizza away from the miserable looking delivery guy. He slammed the button again to close the door before the man could respond and stomped back to the couch.

Jack seemed to notice his genuine anger and his chuckles finally subsided as he grinned up at Rhys, making grabby hands eagerly. He felt some of his tension melt away at Jack's childish behavior and handed the man the boxes, folding himself on the couch beside him.

Luckily Vaughn seemed emboldened at the prospect of pizza and started loading up his plate. Completely distracted by the cheesy goodness he didn't notice Jack casually knock Rhys into his side, or when Jack wrapped his arm around his shoulders once again.

Rhys allowed the touch, thinking perhaps now he could finally relax a little, but of course, he should've known better. Especially when he felt Jack lean in next to his face and nip at his ear.

"Oh kitten, tonight's gonna be great."

He suddenly remembered the strange gleam in Jack's eye from earlier and wished himself from existence.

* * *

No excuse for the super late chapter. I'll try to be better. I'd love any feedback ya'll feel like giving me. Jack is really hard to write and I think it shows through this chapter a lot but no matter what I did it never seemed better so...yeah. Thanks for reading!


End file.
